That Old Familiar Feeling
by kcalbnahpro
Summary: Cosima and Delphine broke up and went their separate ways months ago, but when both women suddenly meet again they find it hard to ignore those old familiar feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Again! This idea popped into my head and I thought it would be a fun story to explore. Please pardon my rusty writing; I've been on a bit of a writing hiatus lately. The chapters will probably be on the shorter side, but hopefully that means more frequent updates. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><em>"You want me? As a bartender?" Cosima pointed to herself, her eyes bouncing between an excited Sarah and a hopeful Bobby. She thought the question had been a joke, but no. Sarah and Bobby were serious, and they were waiting for an answer. "No no no no – that's a terrible idea!" <em>

_"C'mon, Cos," Sarah pushed. "Live a little!"_

_"Sarah, I don't know anything about bartending. I don't even know what half those bottles are!" Cosima waved her hand toward the large liquor collection behind the bar, nearly toppling her own glass of red wine in the process. "And I'm a klutz!"_

_"Listen up, Geek Monkey."_

_And thus began Sarah's persuasion campaign._

_There was flattery._

_"You're a nerd; you'll pick it up quick."_

_There was guilt._

_"Bloody hell, Cos! Bobby just wants a little time off for herself. Doesn't she deserve at least that? Especially after all those free drinks she's given you..."_

_And finally there were threats._

_"Do this or I won't let you see Kira. Ever. Again."_

_Cosima rolled her eyes. She had to give it to Sarah, she certainly was persistent. Swiveling around in her stool, Cosima took a moment to study Bobby's Bar. It wasn't that big. Cosima thought it could hold – what? – maybe sixty people at most? And that was if it was at capacity, which it never was…_

_"Fiiiiine," Cosima relented. "I'll do it."_

_"Atta girl!" Sarah whooped._

_Bobby pulled the dishrag from her shoulder and dropped it on the bar in front of Cosima. "You're hired, kid. You start tomorrow."_

* * *

><p>Cosima was right – she was a shit bartender. Just four hours into her shift and she had already managed to break six pieces of glassware (two wine glasses, which nobody had even ordered), receive four complaints ("What do you mean 'you don't know how'? Where's your manager?") and mess up several simple drink orders, including a vodka cranberry ("Ma'am, this is just cranberry juice.")<p>

Now she faced her newest challenge – finding the Sloe Gin.

Rum. Vodka. Whiskey. Brandy. Tequila. Cosima found everything, but the gin. Staring at the daunting collection of liquor bottles, she silently cursed Sarah's name. _This was her fault_, Cosima thought as she slid her finger over each bottle's label for what must've been the millionth time. _Fucking Sarah._

"What is it, honey?" the man at the bar slurred out. "Never had a Sloe Screw before?" He waggled his eyebrows. "Need me to show ya?"

Usually a comment like that would annoy Cosima, but she felt bad for the man. Ten minutes ago he had ordered a simple cocktail and here he was, still waiting.

"Ya know, honey? You've gotta be the worst bartender I've ever met."

"Cheers to that," Cosima agreed, raising an empty glass to him. See? Even a drunk could see didn't belong behind a bar. "Tell that to the manager."

"Tell me what?"

Cosima opened her mouth to tell Sarah about her latest failure as a bartender, but was cut short by the drunk as he went off on a new tangent (as drunk people do).

"Wait, wait, wait," he slurred out, pointing between the two women. "Let me guess, you're the smart one and you're the wild one."

"Would you believe were clones?" Sarah asked, humoring the drunk. "Now, what can I get you?" She leaned forward on the bar and flashed him a big smile. If that man had been angry earlier, he certainly wasn't now.

Again, the man asked for a Sloe Screw, but this time there was no ten minute wait, more like ten seconds. Cosima watched as Sarah reached around her, easily finding the elusive Sloe Gin liquor among the assortment of bottles. Then she reached under the bar and retrieved a carton of orange juice. With a pour here, splash there and an orange slice for garnish the drink was done.

"You could teach her a few things," the man slurred out, pointing at Cosima. He raised the drink to his lips for a sip, but not before adding, "She's lucky she's hot."

Sarah chuckled and snatched the bills from off the bar. "Yeah, yeah… Now piss off."

As the drunk sauntered off, Sarah turned toward Cosima.

"I know you suck at all this, but could you pick up the pace, Cos?" Reaching behind her, Sarah pulled a bottle of whiskey from the wall and two shot glasses. "Here, maybe this will help… shite"

Sarah froze, her hand suspended in mid pour. Cosima followed her gaze. And then she saw her – Delphine Cormier.

"Holy watershed!" Cosima squinted through thick frames, following the tall woman as she maneuvered herself through the packed bar.

_Can it be? Is it really her?_ Cosima's answer came in the form of perfectly coiffed blonde waves and long legs that seemingly stretched for miles – it was definitely her. Once upon a time Cosima had known that incredibly smart, totally sexy blonde very well… Or at least she thought she had.

"What the bloody hell is she doing here?" Sarah growled. She ran a hand through her hair and resumed her earlier task of pouring two whiskey shots. "Here," she said, sliding both drinks toward Cosima, "I think you need these more than I do."

Cosima downed the drinks in one then two, wincing as the harsh liquor burned down her throat.

"Atta girl, Cos," Sarah said, patting her back. "Just say the word and I'll toss her willowy ass from the bar."

And then Sarah was off to help another customer.

Cosima, however, remained rooted to the spot. With her heart thumping madly, she followed the blonde step for step until the only thing that stood between them was the bar.

"Bonsoir, Cosima," the blonde said softly. "It's been awhile, no?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>"Bonsoir Cosima," the blonde said softly. "It's been awhile, no?"<p>

As the blonde settled into one of the bar stools, Cosima stole a glance, letting her eyes reacquaint themselves with the Frenchwoman. Everything about her felt so familiar, yet so foreign. How long had it been since Cosima last saw so those blonde curls? The hazel eyes? Those faultless lips? Cosima ticked back the months in her head, her eyes never leaving the blonde's mouth.

"Cosima?"

The voice startled Cosima. How long had she been staring? And more importantly had the blonde caught her? By the Frenchwoman's slight smirk, Cosima knew she had.

"What are you doing here, Delphine?" Cosima finally said, a slight blush now tingeing her neck. She kept her words short – neither friendly, nor cold – and her eyes straight ahead.

"You're a hard person to track down, you know that?" Delphine said, giving a weak smile. When Cosima didn't say anything the blonde sighed at redirected her attention to the alcohol bottles lining the wall. "How about a drink? I'll have a -"

"Red wine. I know, I remember," Cosima finished, grabbing a wine glass. It was always red wine for Delphine – always – and Cosima found comfort in the familiar rhythm. "So," Cosima said, sliding the alcohol toward the blonde, "how did you find me?"

"Scott," Delphine said, in between sips. "He's worried about you

"Scott." Cosima rolled her eyes. "Of course, should've known."

"Don't be mad at him, he's just confused. He doesn't understand why you left Dyad… I don't understand why you left…" Delphine readjusted herself so she was leaning further over the bar. "Listen, if you quit because of me… or because of what happened between us-"

"Wow, you certainly think highly of yourself," Cosima interrupted. She didn't look at Delphine when she said it, she couldn't. Truth is the breakup did play a factor in her decision to quit her job at The Dyad Institute, but she'd only ever admit that to herself.

"What am I to think, Cosima?" Delphine pushed. "We broke up, and a week later you were gone!" Her voice rose with each word. "Seems too much of a coincidence to actually be a coincidence."

The two women shared an intense stare before Cosima looked away. This wasn't a conversation she wanted to have right now, especially not with Delphine.

"You never answered my question," Cosima finally said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm leaving."

Cosima's head shot up, her heart suddenly thumping in her chest. What did she mean 'leaving'? Like from the bar? On a trip? She stared at Delphine with questioning eyes, willing her to continue.

"I'm moving. To Frankfurt. With Martin."

Each bit of new information was like a punch to the gut. Cosima's heart was now thumping uncontrollably, her breaths coming out in shallow puffs.

"Martin is being transferred to The Dyad Institute in Germany, I'm going with him," Delphine explained. "I leave in a month."

"Well, aren't you just the dutiful girlfriend?" Cosima's words were defensive, a knee-jerk reaction to the new information.

Delphine rolled her eyes. "Cosima, this wasn't meant to hurt you; I came to say goodbye." Tentatively, Delphine reached her hand out, placing it atop Cosima's. "You're important to me… You at least deserve a proper goodbye."

Cosima stared at their two hands together, once again finding comfort in that familiar touch…

"Oi, Oi!" Sarah yelled, "I could use some help here, Cos." The brunette ran past the pair, an assortment of beer bottles balanced in her hands. "Tell blondie it's time to take a hike!"

Cosima pulled her hand out from under Delphine's warm touch. "Sorry," she said, giving a feeble shrug. "Duty calls."

She slipped away from Delphine, throwing one final glance over her shoulder. Cosima knew Delphine was disappointed, she could see it etched on her face. Their conversation had been far from over…

Cosima spent the rest of the night mixing drinks (sort of) and stealing glances at Delphine. Several times she'd catch the blonde staring back too, but that was it. No more words were exchanged between them, and then at some point Delphine left. Cosima stared at her empty bar stool, the only evidence of her visit being an empty wine glass, some dollar bills and a napkin.

Cosima cleared the three items from the bar, about to toss the napkin when she noticed a familiar loopy handwriting scrawled on its side.

**_Let me say goodbye.  
>Please meet me for coffee tomorrow.<br>You know the time and place…_**

* * *

><p><em>"Please, Scott. This cannot wait."<em>

_Delphine tried pushing the samples toward the young man again, but he held his hands up in refusal._

_"I'm sorry, Doctor Cormier," he said, looking genuinely sorry. "You know the rules – first come, first serve. We'll process your lab samples as soon as we can, but you can start by filling out the intake forms."_

_He passed over a clipboard of papers. Delphine sighed and raked her fingers through her hair, leaving her blonde waves in a messy (yet seemingly perfect) pile atop her head. _

_"Maybe I can be of help?"_

_Cosima slid her chair over toward the pair, having overheard their whole conversation. She held her hand out toward the blonde._

_"Cosima Niehaus, lab technician," she said, introducing herself. "And not a total square, like Scott here."_

_She clapped the young man on the back, who was busy mumbling something about 'rules being rules.' Delphine laughed, reaching to shake Cosima's outstretched hand._

_"Delphine Cormier, immunologist. Enchantée"_

_Cosima gave the blonde one of her signature toothy smiles. "What can I do for you, Doctor Cormier?"_

_"I need these processed," Delphine said, holding up the samples. "I meant to bring them down yesterday, but forgot. Leekie is expecting them… today."_

_"Ooo that's not good," Cosima said, grabbing the samples. She took her time studying the materials, twisting them, holding them to the light – basically making a show of it. She was teasing the blonde._

_"Can you do it?" the blonde finally asked._

_"I don't know…"_

_"Please…" _

_Cosima tapped her finger against her chin, her movements exaggerated. Meanwhile Delphine stared at her with pleading eyes. _

_"Okay! Your wish is my command," Cosima said. "Under one condition, though."_

_"I'll do anything… Please."_

_"Meet me for a coffee at Java Joes afterward," Cosima said, checking her watch. "Say around three? I'm gonna need a little pick-me-up after breaking so many rules."_

_This time Delphine tapped her finger playfully against her chin. She took her time, hemming and hawing until…_

_"Fine, I won't help you then…" Cosima pouted._

_"I'm kidding!" With a smile, Delphine held out her hand. "You. Me. Java Joes at three. It's a deal."_

* * *

><p>The rest of the night went a little more smoothly for Cosima. She started picking up the bartending basics, and by the end of the night she had more tips than complaints. Cosima was distracted, though. Delphine wanted to meet her, and Cosima didn't know what to do.<p>

"First night in the books, and the place is still standing," Sarah said, locking the bar's door. "Not too shabby." Sarah gave the door a final tug, double checking the lock. "So, what did Delphine want anyway?"

"She's uh…" Cosima found it difficult to say the words aloud. "She's moving. To Germany. Wanted to say goodbye, or something."

"Good riddance," Sarah said. When she noticed Cosima's withdrawn expression; however, she softened her tune. Slinging an arm around Cosima's shoulder she told her, "It's probably bullshite anyway. She just wanted to get a rise outta you or something. You know how she is."

"She wants to meet me." Cosima produced the napkin from her pocket, holding it out to Sarah.

"Nu-uh, no way. Not happening," Sarah said, snatching the piece of paper from Cosima's hand. "This has bad news written all over it."

"Sarah…"

"Bloody hell, Cos!" Sarah said angrily. She turned on Cosima, clutching both her shoulders and giving a slight shake. "Don't go down that road; don't get caught in that transgressive lesbian geek-spiral shite again. You two broke up months ago – just leave it alone."

"She just wants to say goodbye…"

"Tell her to send a postcard then." For a second time Sarah tossed an arm around Cosima's shoulder. "I'm serious, Cos. Don't meet her, just let her go. Trust me, it's for the best."


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm serious, Cos. Don't meet her, just let her go. Trust me, it's for the best._

Sarah's advice replayed itself over and over in Cosima's head, even as she sank into one of the cushioned armchairs at Java Joes. She had promised Sarah she wouldn't meet Delphine, but that didn't mean she couldn't _see _her. And so that's how Cosima found herself at Java Joes bundled in an oversized hooded sweatshirt, her dreadlocks tucked away under a beanie. As an extra layer of precaution, Cosima even swapped her signature specs for a pair of contacts. Cosima thought she looked unrecognizable, but would Delphine?

"This was a bad idea," Cosima mumbled to herself, checking her watch for the umpteenth time. Three o'clock was fast approaching and suddenly Cosima was feeling very exposed. She tugged at her hat, careful to tuck away any errant dreads.

And then the bell above the door jingled.

It was Delphine.

Lunging forward, Cosima snatched a magazine from the table in front of her and raised it to her face. Peeking over the top, she watched as Delphine scanned the shop. The Frenchwoman didn't notice Cosima, and after a final sweep she approached the counter, holding up two fingers – two coffees.

※ ※ ※

Cosima thought the blonde looked so lonely sitting by herself. Since her arrival, Delphine had fallen into a pattern of checking her watch, scanning the shop and sipping her coffee. _Check. Scan. Sip. _Across from her, the other coffee cup – Cosima's, presumably – sat untouched.

_Check. Scan. Sip. _

_Check. Scan. Sip._

Perhaps one little hello wouldn't hurt… Cosima began lifting herself from the chair, when suddenly the door jingled again and in walked Sarah Manning. Immediately Cosima fell back into the armchair, the magazine (once again) covering her face. Delphine might not recognize her, but Sarah surely would, even without the glasses…

Sarah stopped as soon as she walked in. With a look right, then left, her eyes finally landed on the petite blonde in the booth all by herself.

"Sarah?" Delphine questioned, as the brunette plopped herself in the seat across from the blonde.

"She's not coming," Sarah said, cutting straight to the point. "And I'm not staying long either."

Delphine's shoulders visibly sank at the news, disappointment lining her face.

Sarah glanced around the shop, her eyes landing on the cup of coffee in front of her. "This for me?" Without waiting for an answer, she took a large sip and nearly spat the liquid back out. "That tastes like shite."

"That was meant for Cosima. It's her favorite."

"I'm just gonna cut straight to the point here," Sarah said, leaning back in the booth, arms crossed. "Whatever game you're playing at, it needs to stop."

"Game? What game? There is no game, Sarah."

Sarah held up her hand. "Cos says your leaving. That true?"

"Yes. I leave for Fran-"

Sarah held up her hand again, stopping her. "Well, have a safe flight and good luck with everything." Then, leaning forward, she added: "And don't come around looking for Cosima anymore."

Sarah got up to leave, but was stopped by Delphine's hand on her wrist.

"I still love her, you know."

Whirling around, Sarah leaned close to Delphine, a finger pointed dangerously close to her face. "No, see, you don't get to say that anymore," Sarah snarled. "It's not fair to your boyfriend, and it's certainly not fair to Cosima."

Delphine dropped her eyes to the table, and sank even lower into the booth.

"Just do us all a favor and stay away, yeah?" Sarah tossed a couple dollars on the table. "Here, for the coffee."

Delphine waved a hand. "Don't bother, it's already paid for."

"Then use it to send Cos a postcard from Frankfurt." She slid the crumpled dollars closer to the blonde. "I'm serious, blondie. Stay away."

* * *

><p><em>I still love her, you know.<em>

Cosima replayed the words in her mind as she scrubbed at the bar counter. _Delphine still loved her and Sarah told her to stay away… Delphine was leaving, but she still loved her… Sarah told her to stay away… But Delphine still loved her… _With each thought, Cosima scrubbed harder and harder.

"Scrub anymore and you'll polish a hole clean through."

Cosima ignored the comment and the brunette. Ever since the little coffee shop encounter, Cosima was more than a little irked with Sarah. Cosima never told Sarah she was at Java Joes that day, and in turn, Sarah never said word about her visit to Delphine. Since then, though, Delphine had been noticeably absent.

"Beer shipments came in this morning, I need to organize the backroom," Sarah said. "Think you can manage the bar for a bit?"

Cosima surveyed the bar. It was quiet night, just a handful of customers. Without turning toward Sarah, she gave a nod.

※ ※ ※

With an hour till bar close, there wasn't a soul in sight at Bobby's Bar. Sarah had left sometime earlier to put Kira to bed, leaving Cosima in charge of the place. Cosima didn't mind though, she rather liked having the place to herself. Especially tonight, with so much on her mind…

"Ehem."

Cosima wheeled around, her eyes growing to the size of saucers upon seeing the new customer. The new blonde customer.

"Delphine… You're here." Instinctively Cosima reached for the red wine and a wine glass.

"Non," Delphine said, waving her hand. "A whiskey."

"What?"

"A shot of whiskey."

Cosima gulped. "Are you sure…?"

* * *

><p><em>"Okay, one… two… three…"<em>

_Delphine and Cosima clanked their shot glasses together and tossed back the amber liquid. _

_"That's awful!" Delphine said, grimacing at the whiskey's lingering aftertaste. "That's it, I'm done. No more."_

_"Oh, come on," Cosima goaded. "One more."_

_"Cosima…"_

_But Cosima was already motioning to the bartender for two more shots. _

_"Bottoms up!" Cosima said, offering one of the freshly prepared shots to Delphine._

_"Are you trying to get me drunk, Miss Niehaus?" Delphine asked, a small smile playing at her lips. _

_"Now Now, Doctor Cormier," Cosima said innocently, "Can't two coworkers just enjoy each other's company over some drinks?" _

_With a cheeky grin, Cosima held the whiskey shot up and gave it a little shake._

※ ※ ※

_"Merde…" Delphine said in between giggles, stumbling into the apartment. Her right arm was looped with Cosima's left, and she was leaning on the dreadlocked girl for support. "I think I drank too much."_

_"Yeah, ditto, obvs," Cosima said, nearly tripping over her own two feet. "Let me get us some waters."_

_Cosima padded toward the kitchen, pulling the blonde with her. Reaching into the fridge, she emerged a few seconds later with two bottled waters._

_"Here, this should help," Cosima said, holding out one of the waters. Delphine took the bottle, but set it aside on the counter, her eyes locked on Cosima's._

_"I think I have juice if you don't want water…" Cosima felt herself getting warm. Delphine's gaze was intense._

_"Non, water's fine." Delphine said, chewing at her bottom lip._

_"What?" Cosima asked with a nervous giggle. "Why are you looking at me like that?"_

_"I just…" Delphine looked away. "Can I try something?"_

_"What?" Cosima asked again, her voice wavering slightly. Delphine's gaze was back again, and this time it was even more intense._

_Delphine took a step forward. Then another. And suddenly they were only inches apart. Cautiously Delphine raised her hand to Cosima's cheek, tracing a path along her jaw. With each stroke, Delphine's eyes turned darker…_

_"Delphine…" Cosima said, her breath becoming labored. "What are you-"_

_"Shhh." Delphine lightly stroked her thumb over Cosima's lips. "Don't say anything." _

_Cosima stood almost rigid, letting Delphine explore. The blonde's fingers teasingly traced along Cosima's lips, then her jaw, then down the back of her neck._

_"Delphine…" Cosima groaned. _

_Then Delphine leaned in and brushed her lips against Cosima's. It was a light, barely there touch. Unable to take it any longer, Cosima wrapped a hand behind Delphine's neck and pulled her forward, their lips crashing together in a heated kiss. Frenzied hands roamed new territory, their movements sloppy. Cosima pushed Delphine forward, maneuvering until she had the blonde pinned between her and the counter. Then she moved her kisses from Delphine's mouth down to her neck, giving little nips here and there. Delphine leaned her head to the side, a low moan escaping her. Cosima pushed her hips forward and Delphine gasped. _

_"Doctor Cormier," Cosima said in between breaths, "would you like to see my bedroom?"_

* * *

><p>"Cosima?" Delphine waved her hand in front of the woman. "My drink?"<p>

Cosima released a shaky breath, and with trembling hands prepared the drink. Every so often she would sneak a peek at the blonde, whose eyes remained transfixed on the beverage. Finally Cosima slid the whiskey toward Delphine. Without a second thought, Delphine tossed the alcohol back and handed the empty glass back to Cosima.

"Another."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading & commenting! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Another._

_Another._

_Another._

And so their dance continued like that, Cosima pouring and Delphine tossing the alcohol back, not a word said between them. _Pour. Drink. Repeat. Pour. Drink. Repeat._ Every so often Delphine would falter, the harsh liquid causing her to grimace, but it never deterred her from abandoning the dance, from sliding the glass back across the counter again, asking for more.

"Another."

Cosima caught the glass as it came sliding back toward her and paused, the bottle of Jack Daniels slightly tilted over the shot class, ready to pour. Cosima glanced at the blonde, watched as she bit her lip, watched as she waited for the amber liquid to flow from the bottle. Cosima could already see the alcohol was having an effect on Delphine. Her movements were no longer precise, her coordination somewhat unbalanced, and yet Delphine showed no signs of stopping. So Cosima did.

"No," Cosima said, shaking her head. She tipped the bottle upright, setting it on the counter. "You're done."

"No?" Delphine asked. She stared at Cosima, challenging the brunette. When Cosima didn't budge, Delphine rummaged through her purse and slapped a ten dollar bill on the bar. "Another."

Cosima shook her head again and pushed the money back toward the blonde. "I mean it, you're cut off."

"Give me the drink."

"No."

"Just give me the damn drink, Cosima!" Delphine slapped her hand on the bar, the loud _thwack _intermingling with the harsh tone of her voice.

Cosima jumped at the sudden noise, her wide eyes rising to meet Delphine's wild ones. The two women stared at each other, neither saying a word, until finally Delphine dropped her gaze.

"Forget it," Delphine mumbled. "I'll just go elsewhere."

Cosima watched as Delphine pulled her purse onto her shoulder and lowered herself from the bar stool, nearly falling over in the process. With unsteady steps, she stumbled toward the exit.

"Delphine, wait." Cosima ran out from behind the bar, reaching the exit just as Delphine was about to pull the door open. "Let me walk you home. Please. "

Delphine paused for a moment, her drunken body swaying slightly at the disruption of movement. Her half-lidded eyes danced between Cosima's eyes and lips and finally, with the quickest of nods, Delphine conceded.

"Okay, good," Cosima said, gently leading the blonde to a bar stool. "Just let me grab my coat."

Cosima rushed into the backroom, collapsing against its walls as soon as she was safely tucked away from Delphine. This was a bad idea, Cosima knew that much. She also knew she should stay away from the blonde, but how could she? When it came to Delphine there was always a desire – a need – to help her. Even after all these months.

Cosima groaned and slid further down the wall. She knew these feelings were silly. Delphine had Martin now; it wasn't Cosima's place to save her anymore. But where was he? Why wasn't she with him right now? Perhaps she should call the man…

Cosima reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Yes, she should call Martin. That was the right thing to do. She'd just go out there and ask Delphine for his number and then –

And then the jukebox started playing.

Cosima pulled herself from the floor and rushed back to the bar, only to stop dead in her tracks. Delphine was no longer at her stool. Instead, she was now leaned against the jukebox, flicking through the machine's music catalog, all while slowly swaying her hips to the current selection. As if on cue, Delphine slowly turned to face Cosima, her hips never abandoning the beat, her eyes never leaving Cosima's face.

Cosima watched the woman dance, her mouth suddenly very dry. Any and all plans to contact Martin were immediately abandoned, long flown out the window.

Delphine started moving more of her body to the song, her eyes still on Cosima. Slowly she dragged her hands up her sides, raking a hand through her curls, leaving them in a messy – but seemingly perfect – pile atop her head. And then she held her hand out to Cosima.

Like a moth to a flame, Cosima felt herself being pulled toward the blonde. She kept her eyes on her, watching as her hips continued to roll to the song. A couple more steps and she could wrap her arms around her, but then…

_She had Martin now_.

Cosima stopped and backed away from the blonde, logic prevailing. Instead she bent down and pulled the plug on the jukebox, causing the music to suddenly die with a groan.

"It's, uh, it's time to go," Cosima announced. She turned away from the blonde and headed toward the exit. "I'm sure Martin is worried about you."

Delphine said nothing as they exited the bar, and it was only when Cosima pulled her into that once-familiar direction that she protested.

"Your place," Delphine said, her words slurring slightly.

"Yours is closer," Cosima answered.

Delphine shook her head, sending her blonde curls tumbling to and fro. "… Martin."

"What?" Cosima leaned closer trying to catch the words.

"I live with Martin now."

Cosima paused, the new information hitting her like a punch to the gut. "You two live together?"

Delphine nodded. Cosima hesitated. Obviously bringing Delphine home was a bad idea. But the blonde was stumbling drunk and Cosima had no idea where the two shared a home. Plus it was already past 2:00 a.m.

"Fine," Cosima said, "but as soon as we're there, you're calling your boyfriend."

* * *

><p>The walk back had been an interesting one. Delphine had practically slumped over Cosima's shoulder midway through the journey, but only after she had slurred out several song lyrics and told Cosima – twice – about the time she vomited in a traffic cone.<p>

Throughout it all, Cosima had held onto the blonde tightly, listening to her stories and helping over difficult obstacles (i.e.: stairs). When they finally reached the apartment, Cosima lowered her gently onto the couch.

"How about some water?" Cosima called out over her shoulder, padding her way to the kitchen.

She grabbed two bottles from the fridge and returned to the couch, only to find Delphine alert and now upright. Handing the blonde a bottle, Cosima settled onto the couch herself, taking the cushion furthest from the blonde.

"You didn't meet me," Delphine said, her voice quiet, almost sober. She picked at the paper label on the water bottle, keeping her eyes downcast. "At the coffee shop. You didn't come."

"I..," Cosima faltered. "I wasn't ready to see you again."

For some reason she couldn't bring herself to tell Delphine the truth, the truth that she _was_ there, the truth that she had heard Delphine's confession. She had been a spy to the intimate confession, and she wanted to keep it that way.

Delphine slid closer, reaching out to touch Cosima's hand. "And now?" she asked. "Are you ready to see me now?"

Cosima considered the blonde, recognized that familiar spark behind her half-lidded eyes. Delphine bit at her bottom lip, her eyes bouncing from Cosima's eyes to her mouth for the second time that night.

"Delphine, you're leaving. Why see me at all?"

"I told you, I want to say goodbye." Delphine moved in close, this time raising her hand to caress the brunette's cheek.

Cosima leaned into the touch, her eyes fluttering close. Much like at the bar, Cosima felt herself being pulled into Delphine's orbit, felt the intoxication of just being near the blonde overcome her.

When Cosima said nothing more, Delphine slid even closer, leaving no space between them. Gently, with both hands, she turned Cosima's face toward her own. Nimble fingers traced the brunette's jaw, before Delphine leaned in and pressed her soft lips to Cosima's own.

"No, wait. Stop," Cosima said, pulling away. "I think… I think you should go."

Cosima could see the hurt on the blonde's features as soon as the words left her mouth.

"I'm sorry," Delphine mumbled, running a shaky hand through her hair. "You're right, I should go."

"Delphine, I'm sorry."

"No," Delphine said, waving her hands in front of her, "it was my mistake." When she reached the door, she looked back and offered the brunette a feeble, "Goodbye Cosima."

And just like that Delphine was gone, the apartment suddenly very empty. Cosima released a deep sigh. Had she done the right thing? Of course she had, Cosima told herself. Delphine was leaving. Delphine had Martin. And most importantly, had Cosima allowed it, she would've ventured down a path she promised herself she'd never travel again. Had really nothing changed between them?

* * *

><p><em>There it was again, the knock at the door. <em>

_Like a trained dog, Cosima had learned to wait for the knock. She knew who was behind that knock, what it meant. It had been happening for months now. Nearly every other night Delphine would stumble into her apartment drunk, they would wind up in bed together, and the very next morning the blonde would be gone without a trace. Days were a different story. At DYAD Delphine often ignored Cosima, even going so far as to flirt with Martin, the new hire, right in front of her. _

_And yet, Cosima continued to wait for the knock._

_No, even worse, Cosima yearned for the knock. So when it came that night, Cosima was relieved._

_"Hey," Cosima said, greeting the blonde as she pulled the door open. _

_Delphine leaned against the door frame, eyes half-lidded, obviously drunk. She offered Cosima a "bonsoir" and quick kiss on the cheek before pushing past her into the apartment. _

_"Would you like some wine?" Cosima asked. She had hoped they could talk that evening, perhaps even discuss their relationship, if she could really even call it that. _

_"Non," Delphine said, waving her hands. _

_Cosima watched as Delphine disappeared into the bedroom. Two seconds later she reappeared, her shirt already off, and used a finger to beckon Cosima forward. _

_"Come on, what are you waiting for?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! I don't know why I ever thought I could update both this and <em>Unsolved Equations<em> regularly. I'll try my best to continue with the updates though. As always, thank you to those who continue to read and comment, it certainly helps motivate. Happy reading!**


End file.
